Ardenjost (city)
|+'Ardenjoste mesnej' |- | Area || 356.9 km² |- | Population Density || 942,200 2640.0/km² |- | Mayor || Beck Roktaj |} Ardenjost is a city in Sonnok province in Republic of Ardenjost. Basic information The city of Ardenjost (Ardenjoste mesnej) has been the capital of Republic of Ardenjost since independence in 1870 AD. Transport Ardenjost has an international airport at the hill of Songar in area of municipality of Valgomak, about 20 km from the center of Ardenjost. It has regular flights to ex.g. Maseriz/Cuopio and Diagebai/Vantaga. Over a hundred trains go to hundreds of stations from Ardenjost central railway station every day. The most modern way of travelling is the maglev train, whose station is under normal railway station. There is only one line, from Sjondif, Ardenjost to Maseriz, Cuopio. For commuter traffic, there is a modern urban rail system, Ardenjost metro (Ardenjoste gabnat), trams and buses. Routes and distances from Ardenjost Railways (from main railway station) *Northwestward: Gebiukes 93 km, Ismerdif 150 km, Sarfnjas 321 km, direction change in Ismerdif: Rjebidif ? km *Northward: Sarnmast 75 km, Gertcel ? km *Northeastward: Vjerkes 62 km *Southeastward: Girkunjas 17 km, Bafelfeld 22 km, Cakkarzukes 53 km, Lulofloks 96 km, Lugokes 109 km, Igelkes 198 km, Hobusk ? km *Southward: Sojodak harbour 17 km, Miltot 37 km, Sjondif ? km, Herrkes ? km *Westward: Mezelkes 31 km, Ragalis 188 km Roads (from House of Parliament) *'MR 1': Girkunjas 21 km, Cakkarzukes 55 km, Raftoloks 183 km, Onidokes 233 km, Hulaykes 335 km **From Denaheloks MR 11: Hobusk 151 km **From Mandoff MR 11: Igelkes 204 km **From Tekactot RR 580: Hogent 334 km, Gavanidom 348 km *'MR 2': Girkunjas 21 km, Cakkarzukes 55 km, Lugokes 119 km, Lapejarp 208 km **From Lugokes MR 10: Igelkes 208 km *'MR 3': Vjerkes 60 km **From Vjerkes MR 26: Riendekes 117 km, Gertcel 247 km *'MR 4': Gebiukes 87 km, Feccenok 128 km, Hagmanik 139 km, Venitses 204 km, Sarosmen 307 km, Rjebidif 428 km, Kecieskes 499 km **From Feccenok RR 202: Ismerdif 143 km **From Feccenok MR 5: Sarfnjas 327 km **From Rjebidif MR 29: Virmasdif 504 km ***From Runuskes PR 69: Pedorf 525 km **From Kecieskes RR 990: Kettel 541 km *'MR 6': Mezelkes 25 km, Lordjarp 54 km, Goceldif 118 km **From Mezelkes MR 20: Rimiguk 144 km *'MR 7': Hegeukes 52 km *'MR 8': Miltot 39 km, Soigokes 113 km, Nodjekes 140 km, Migihariv 252 km, Sjondif 299 km *'RR 102' (Bridge Highway): Valgomak 15 km *'RR 103': Ardenjost-Songar Airport 24 km Places of significance *Parliament House (Etzkantsoh) *Central Railway Station (Pelrodokdejstatt): an impressing modern station designed by Cuopioan architect Eleaza Garfoze, built in 1983. Serves as a railway station, Maglev station, subway station and an enormous mall *National museum: former Royal Castle *Wall of Ardenjost: built in 5th century, about 3 km has survived *Osokgatrolzauk: A huge, beautiful park. A music festival is hosted there every August. *Lagutsuor: An island, that is a popular place to spend pastime. Demographics *1000: 18,300 *1500: 18,100 *1700: 23,400 *1800: 38,900 *1840: 47,900 *1860: 45,400 *1880: 103,500 *1900: 188,200 *1920: 285,900 *1940: 398,700 *1960: 604,000 *1980: 794,400 *2000: 931,000 *2005: 942,200 Estimates: *2010: 968,200 *2020: 1,089,000 *2030: 1,185,300 Languages *Sonnend: 902,500 *Cuopioan: 9,700 *Finnish: 9,500 *Cardobian: 4,300 *Ferrine: 3,500 *Japilean: 2,800 *Davanto: 1,900 *Nins: 1,100 *Vorsalan: 1,000 *others: 5,900 Subdivisions |+'Ardenjoste rarmenkis ljevet' |- | 1 Ceskes Districts Area Population Density || I-XVIII 44.2 58,400 1321.3/km² |- | 2 Abtentkes Districts Area Population Density || XIX-XXX |- | 3 Mostkes Districts Area Population Density || XXXI-XLV |- | 4 Kotbanz Districts Area Population Density || XLVI-LXII |- | 5 Hansul Districts Area Population Density || LXIII-LXXIX |- | 6 Gatrumac Districts Area Population Density || LXXX-LXXXVIII |- | 7 Uckob Districts Area Population Density || LXXXIX-C |- | 8 Pebeukes Districts Area Population Density || CI-CIII |} There are eight statistical areas in Ardenjost. There are 103 districts in Ardenjost. Some of them: *II Felonmak *XVI Tagubyk *XVII Velktak *XVIII Tebankes *XLVII Autkeloks *LXXXVII Osokgatrol Education Because Ardenjost is a big city, it has lots of elementary schools, namely 78 alsukol providing education for classes 1-6 and 59 ulsukol for classes 7-9. There are also 17 upper secondary schools and 2 vocational schools. Under city authorities' policy, started in 1991, the city discourages vocational education inside city limits. Therefore most youngs of the city undertake their education in nearby municipalities, primarily Gobelkes and Mezelkes. Tertiary education consists primarily of University of Ardenjost. Category:20x Universe Category:ArdenjostCategory:Settlements